


growing up (not moving on)

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, THIS IS... short... and gross... ew, this has been a wip for a long time but i decided its okay as is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood crushes never fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up (not moving on)

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooooooo.   
> you know what? hyuken is my Ultimate OTP but this is only the second time ive ever written it. who am i. what the fuck  
> anyway. kudos + comments are appreciated!!! i hope you enjoy!!!!!

They grow up together.

None of the older kids on the block want to play with Sanghyuk, who’s still hung up on toy cars and playing freeze tag rather than comic books and- god forbid- girls. The only kid over the age of five on his block that likes the same things he does is Jaehwan, who lives across the street from him and has a cool treehouse.

Sanghyuk doesn’t have many friends, because he’s awkward and talks too much about things nobody cares about, but Jaehwan is excited to listen when Sanghyuk finds out how plants get food (“It’s the sun, Jaehwannie! Can you believe that?!”).

They grow up together but they grow apart, not because of their interests but because Jaehwan has to move. He is eleven and Sanghyuk is seven and they’re sitting in Jaehwan’s treehouse, one last reverie before Sanghyuk never sees Jaehwan again.

He isn’t particularly sad about it because, even when you’ve spent three years around someone, when you’re young like that you hold out hope that someone else, maybe someone better, will come along.

But, really, that hope fades out when Jaehwan takes Sanghyuk’s hands in his and says, “Sanghyuk, I love you a whole lot.”

Sanghyuk feels awkward and his face gets hot so he just nods, thinking that maybe now is a good time to cry. He doesn’t, but Jaehwan holds his hands until his parents call him down to help with the rest of the unpacked things. Sanghyuk turns while Jaehwan heads down the ladder, then watches as Jaehwan hurriedly climbs back up, leans over, and kisses Sanghyuk’s cheek.

Jaehwan pauses for a moment, eyes shining, and then his mother yells his name again and he retreats back down the ladder.

Sanghyuk stares at the space that Jaehwan used to be in for a few long seconds, hand coming up to touch his cheek, slightly sticky with spit. He thinks it’s both gross and wonderful and wishes Jaehwan had the time to do it again.

Sanghyuk grows up by himself and moves on. He gets a scholarship to a university all thanks to his outstanding grades and, really, he’s never been happier in his whole life.

He’s only eighteen and feels like he really doesn’t belong with his mid-twenties-and-thirties classmates, but whatever.

He gets to meet his roommate today. There was some kind of problem with the system that kept his roommate from being solidly booked until move-in, so Sanghyuk doesn’t even know his name.

There’s a plaque to the side of the door that has a whiteboard complete with markers. Sanghyuk figures it might be good to write his name on the board for at least the first day. He can start drawing dicks on it later in the year.

He stoops slightly and writes his name in blocky letters on the board, complete with a poor drawing of one of the KaTalk mascots. Satisfied with his work, he stands and uses his newly acquired keys to unlock the door.

The dorm room smells like fresh paint and furniture polish. It’s nice, and Sanghyuk sets about getting his bed dressed, because he wants to do something to impress his roommate. He claims the one on the left side of the room because the right one has a weird brown stain on it. He hopes it’s only beer for his roommate’s sake.

It takes another few minutes before there’s a knock on his door and Sanghyuk feels regret, because he’s worked up a sweat from wrestling with this mattress and he definitely wanted to look his best on first meeting. He straightens hurriedly as the door opens, raking a hand through his hair to peel it away from his forehead.

Sanghyuk first notices that his roommate is a couple centimeters shorter than him, with keen eyes and a big nose that Sanghyuk finds rather charming. And the first thing his roommate says is, “Sanghyuk.”

It could be taken as a simple affirmation of Sanghyuk’s name if it weren’t for the way he says it, and something pricks at the back of Sanghyuk’s head. “Uh- yeah?” Sanghyuk replies, awkward, not sure what to do.

“Han Sanghyuk,” he continues, “of course you don’t recognize me. It’s Jaehwan!”

Holy shit. “Holy shit.”

Jaehwan grins, throwing his bags on the unclaimed bed and then coming to throw his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, stretching a little to do so. Sanghyuk stiffens in surprise for a moment before hugging Jaehwan back, squeezing tight.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Jaehwan proclaims loudly, stepping back and then grabbing Sanghyuk’s cheeks, pulling at them. “You lost all your cheeks, where did they go? And you grew into your legs finally, good job.”

Now that Sanghyuk really looks at him, he can see it, recognize the forehead and his smile. “I- I don’t really know what to say,” he confesses, words muffled because Jaehwan still has hold of his cheeks.

“That’s fine! We can catch up later, we have lots of things to unpack and we need to go for lunch soon. We can even walk around the campus together, compare schedules, all that!”

Jaehwan goes about unpacking while still muttering about plans under his breath, and Sanghyuk watches for a moment before doing the same himself.

“So, tell me, tell me.” Jaehwan says as they take a seat on one of the benches lining the big fountain in the center of the courtyard. “What exciting things happened in the past… oh, eleven years?”

Sanghyuk can’t think of anything that would be particularly important, so he says the first thing that pops into his head instead. “Uh, I found out I was gay?”

“Oh, me too!” Jaehwan says brightly, then collects himself and clears his throat. “Rather, I am bisexual. But, close enough.”

“That’s pretty neat,” Sanghyuk replies, and he means it, really. “Uh, I got a music scholarship? And I… uh… I don’t know, nothing really happened.”

“I got a science scholarship,” Jaehwan says in turn. “I mostly spent all my time missing you, I’m not going to lie. I was old enough to remember everything we did together and I just wished we could have had more time together.”

It’s far deeper than anything Sanghyuk just said, and it leaves him feeling a little dumb. “Oh. Oh, uh. Me… me too, kind of.” Sanghyuk looks away from Jaehwan’s face, staring at Jaehwan’s shoes instead. They’re scuffed sneakers that look like they either cost a fortune or next to nothing. “I have to… think, really hard, before I can really remember anything of what we did, but I do remember the day before you moved, clear as day. I- where did you move to, anyway?”

“Busan, where my grandmother lived. She was sick and we had to take care of her.” Jaehwan shuffles his feet slightly, treads of his shoes hitting the cobblestone. “She died a week after we moved over, but we didn’t have the money to move anywhere else. So I stayed there until I graduated and then moved up to Seoul. And now I’m here.” Then, he adds, almost tentatively, “With you.”

Sanghyuk feels an odd tug at his heart. “Yeah, with me.”

They’re silent for a moment, the only sounds birds chirping and the rush of the water behind them. Sanghyuk feels a thought rise to the surface, sitting in the back of his throat, and he thinks maybe he should save it for later. He doesn’t. “Right after you left, I spent a lot of time thinking about… about how I wish you’d had time to kiss my cheek again.” Sanghyuk’s cheeks color and he regrets saying it. “Little me really liked that.”

Jaehwan laughs quietly, hands coming together in his lap. He rubs at the side of his index fingers with his thumbs; Sanghyuk notices rings decorating his fingers. They look nice on him, glinting all shades of gold and silver. “That’s cute. Would big you really like that, too?”

“I- I think he would, maybe.” Sanghyuk says, going for coy and instead sounding like a nervous middle schooler.

Nonetheless, Jaehwan leans over and kisses Sanghyuk’s cheek, gentle and soft. Sanghyuk watches his hands the whole time, watches one come to prop Jaehwan up while he leans and one rest against the inside of Jaehwan’s thigh.

“He did like it,” Sanghyuk updates, and Jaehwan laughs.


End file.
